


It Ends The Same

by smutgusher



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Canonical Character Death, Paranoia, Stabbing, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Don't let a paranoid love fester.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 12





	It Ends The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is a previously unpublished story set in the Gakuen AU, written earlier this year. It's definitely not the direction this universe goes, but I love to kill my faves.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Lio felt the heavy breath on his neck and jumped to consciousness with a start, plunging the knife in his hand into flesh. 

“Owwwww… that _hurt,_ Lio!” said a familiar voice. Hands clasped over his, holding the knife in place. 

“Don't touch me you _creep_ , get ou–” 

The words died in Lio's throat when his eyes focused on who it was in his bed, looking up at him with a devoted smile and gritted teeth. 

“Ssh,” hushed Galo. “This is fine. This is perfect. It’s–” and with a tug, forced the knife down his midsection. “It’s fine.” 

Something wet gushed into the linens, soaking both their thighs. 

“I–” Lio choked on his own words. “I hate you.” 

“But I love you, Lio,” and Galo leaned over and kissed the top of his fluffy head. Lio wrenched the knife free and pushed it into Galo’s abdomen in reaction, caught up in shock and fury. 

One of his hands brushed past Galo’s erection, and he wanted to vomit. 

“Why couldn’t you have just,” Lio grabbed Galo’s chin and straddled his chest, “left me _alone,_ I–” 

A hand rose from the bed, stroking gently under Lio’s jaw. 

“Who could leave someone like you? It shouldn’t be allowed.” Galo’s features were pulled into a grimace. 

Lio smacked that hand away and plunged the knife in again. 

Galo’s eyes rolled back and he moaned, the expression on his face somewhere between fear, pain and pleasure. Hot, frustrated tears jumped into Lio’s eyes, brushed away on their own by the bangs that covered them. 

“This – you – you fucking asshole, you _fucking asshole_ ,” Lio was almost sobbing, and just holding onto the blade embedded into Galo’s gut, hands shaking on the handle. 

When Galo looked up at Lio’s face, shrouded in shadows, teeth bared in frustration and sorrow, he saw the sun. When he felt the pain of the knife in his gut, the all-too-human touch of Lio pulsed through it and his heart soared. 

When Lio looked down at Galo, he saw red. 

Especially when Galo whispered to him, with shining eyes, how he kind of knew this would happen. 

“I had to,” he said. “I had to know what it feels like. You and me. God, Lio,” his chuckle turned to a hard cough, his sculpted body weeping from the punctures of the knife, “God, Lio. I’ve never said it before tonight. I love you.” 

Lio had heard enough. Resting the edge of the blade across his throat, a quick slice and Galo Thymos was no more. 

“I didn’t want you to, you moron.” said Lio to Galo’s cooling body, and dropped the knife on the bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. 

His whole body shook, caught in a grip of shock. 

Deep breaths, he told himself, taking shuddering gulps of air. What was happening here? Why is it over _this_ one? He really just– 

Lio moved without seeing, leaving bloody footprints across the floor, leaving his room and leaving the corpse, that he didn’t want to think of as anything other than a corpse. 

It wasn’t working. Nausea rose in his chest. All he could see was the face, lying on the bed with the eyes frozen open, like his brain was trying to tell him something. 

But he couldn’t say it to himself. 

The carpeted floor of the bathroom reeked of years-old piss. Lio approached the toilet, pulled his dick from his pants and aimed it down the bowl. When he released his stream, he screwed up his eyes and tried to clear his mind, but the thoughts kept creeping in. 

Well, more like one thought. 

That he’d made the worst mistake of his life. 

He’d made this boy in his own image. This devoted fool, who could have had anyone he ever wanted, but he hung around Lio, a lovesick puppy looking up at him with wide eyes and a hard cock. His feet moved on their own. His head throbbed with a sea of emotion, feelings he didn’t _want._ Because it didn’t make any sense. It never did. 

It was _useful_ to have him around. But did he tell him how he sleeps at night, with a knife in his hand? Did he _need_ to? Why would anyone need to know? 

He realized, several seconds after the fact, that he was crouching over the corpse on his bed. He– no, _it,_ he firmly insisted to himself, was naked. Galo was _nothing_ to him, he swore. So he could do this, and it wouldn’t matter. He could call that number in his phone any time he liked, and it would all go away. 

His hands were on his crotch, grabbing himself through the loose shorts he slept in. 

The boy just couldn’t help it. He peeled his shorts off and climbed back onto the bed, pushing his shaft down onto Galo’s chest and shunting forward, rubbing it between his untouched pecs. 

“Grrrr…” Lio grunted in anger and misery between every thrust. “Bastard, you bastard,” he whined, fighting back regret from his eyes and his throat. 

The darkest corner of his mind, guarded by pure denial, had burst open. Lio’s heart broke. Nothing that he wanted to think of could come to mind. All thoughts were of the man beneath him. Yes… the _man,_ the former _living breathing human being._ He just wanted Galo to be a convenient acquaintance, but now, far too late, he was thinking of him very differently. 

Yeah. He was fucking hot. 

He should have told him that. 

Lio shot quickly over Galo’s chest, splattering under his chin, mixing with the blood to form a pink froth. He wanted… he wanted to… 

Something like a memory blinked into his mind. A teacher he’d wanted in the past, his brain told him, but he didn't recognize anything about it. 

“...No,” he mumbled to himself, dismissing the thought. 

He glanced back at Galo’s post-mortem erection, and reached for his phone on the nightstand. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter and in other places @ smutgusher.com!](https://smutgusher.com)   
> 


End file.
